


It's Me and You

by Yoyoyoyo



Series: Choi Household [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Kid Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Parents Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: A day where Jeonghan had to sleep without Seungcheol far longer than they ever encountered after their married life.





	It's Me and You

The birds were chirping when Jeonghan opened his eyes. The cold slips its way in their room and he felt himself shivering. He already has multiple thick blankets draped over him because their room's heater unfortunately breaks last night. It is only today that it'll get fixed. Jeonghan feels so cold, his feet are literally freezing. He seeks warmth and rolls to the side to his human heater, but he still feels cold.

Seungcheol is not with him.

Jeonghan felt a painful tug in his heart. He misses his husband. He misses him so bad even though he only left the house the other day's morning for a business trip.

Grabbing his phone from his bedside table, he grimaces upon seeing that it is only six o'clock in the morning. He doesn't wake up this early, especially on Fridays. He usually leaves their bed at around eight o'clock to say goodbye to Wonwoo and Seungcheol and walk them off on the doorstep. Jeonghan smiles affectionately, his mind thinking how responsible his boys are. The little guy wakes up the same time as Seungcheol and the two of them take care of themselves to get to school and work. Jeonghan is just so thankful that he could sleep until eight because of the two's routine.

With Seungcheol's absence, however, Jeonghan was hit with the cold. He was seeking for his husband's warmth. Seungcheol's warmth and morning kisses always give him the best slumber.

Thinking that Seungcheol might still be asleep, Jeonghan shoots him a short and sweet good morning message. He was about to put his phone back on the bedside table when it started ringing. Seungcheol's name flashes on the screen and Jeonghan feels like crying.

"I miss you," he says, voice all needy and sad. Jeonghan hears Seungcheol chuckling. "I miss you, too, sweetheart."

Jeonghan found himself leaning against the headboard with his phone pressed against his ear. Seungcheol continues to ramble, "Why are you awake? You don't usually get up this early. Is there a problem? Is it the heater? I called someone to be there later. It should be fixed before noon."

If there's one thing that Jeonghan loves about Seungcheol along with the other things, it's how he manages everything for their family's convenience. When Jeonghan called his husband about the broken heater, Seungcheol didn't waste a second and immediately sent someone to fix it. Jeonghan knew Seungcheol would call someone even at night but the younger male stopped him. It was 10 o'clock in the evening and their children are already asleep. He doesn't want to disturb them. Of course, Seungcheol agrees but not without apologising to Jeonghan countless times. It's not even his fault.

Oh, how lucky Jeonghan feels right now. Seungcheol's presence is so strong and warm and Jeonghan feels giddy just knowing that.

"It's fine, Cheol. How 'bout you? You should be sleeping well," Jeonghan replies while casually playing with his blankets. He hears a sigh from the other line and it took every part of his being not to cry because he misses Seungcheol so much. If his husband is with him, it's his fingers or hair he'll be playing with.

"I'm thinking of you. I know you'll get cold."

"I love you."

"I love you," Seungcheol whispers back. Jeonghan didn't even realize that he's whispering. He doesn't know why. Every conversation with Seungcheol makes him feel so intimate that he wanted only his husband to hear his voice. He feels like saying a secret to him.

Biting his lower lip, Jeonghan felt his cheeks warming with the affection radiating from Seungcheol's voice. "Are you eating well, baby? Don't think too much about us. We're doing good. Take care of yourself properly," Jeonghan reminded. Seungcheol hums in response. "I will. I miss you so bad, Han..."

"I know, and I do too. But we'll be seeing each other tonight, right?" Jeonghan asks and when he hears a sound of agreement from his husband, he smiles again. "It wouldn't take that long, Cheollie."

Jeonghan thinks it's crazy; how he's the one cheering the both of them when he knew how he cried when Seungcheol left that morning and how he's fighting his tears from flowing like a waterfall on his face right now. It's the longest they've been apart and it's not even that long, just a couple of days and nights without him, but a time without his lover is the longest for Jeonghan. He knew he sounds utterly pathetic but everyone's aware how they always work together. It's scary because it just proves how his life became dependent on his husband, but instead of getting scared, Jeonghan just felt a lot braver to know that he loves him this much and he's still making things work. He knew he wants him and needs him so bad. However, Jeonghan continues to cheer them. Maybe it is his way to not convince Seungcheol, but more of himself. He keeps on telling those phrases in his head like a mantra.

"I love you, baby," Seungcheol says, his voice filled with love and adoration. Jeonghan giggles lightly in return. "Well, I'll see you later tonight? Please get some sleep. I love you, hun."

"Yes, love," Seungcheol agrees. They both laugh before saying goodbye. Jeonghan doesn't want to keep him up especially after an intense business meeting. Seungcheol wouldn't tell him but he knew that his husband is tired as hell.

Stretching his arms out, Jeonghan heaved a breathe before nodding and smiling for himself. "Time to prepare, then."

***

Wonwoo made his way towards the kitchen to have cereals as breakfast. Seungcheol usually cooks pancakes but since he's in a business trip, Wonwoo decides that he'll have cereals instead. Cereals are good, too and although he spend the first time mourning over his father's pancakes, Wonwoo managed to move on and just accept his temporary fate without his favourite breakfast.

So when he smells the pancake from their kitchen, Wonwoo is surprised. It couldn't be Chan cooking, right?

"Papa," he calls as he recognizes the figure's back. Jeonghan quickly turned and Wonwoo bites his lip to stop himself from laughing. Jeonghan has powder on his nose and right cheek.

Jeonghan, oblivious of that fact, beams towards his oldest child. "Wonu-yah! Good morning!" he greets. Wonwoo walks towards him with a small smile and gestures him to bend down. Jeonghan happily obliges. He loves it when he's at eye level with his child. Wonwoo's face is fluffy and hair is messy from slumber and he doesn't have his specs on. He looks absolutely adorable.

What Jeonghan didn't expect is how Wonwoo gently brushes his nose and cheek with his fingers. "You have powder all over your face, Papa. What are you doing?"

Jeonghan laughs as he hugs Wonwoo. "Cooking pancakes, duh? Since Daddy isn't here, I'll take over for the meantime as your pancake hero." Wonwoo giggles as he receives a peck on his head. "For a moment there, I actually thought Channie is cooking," he says while chucking.

The father of the duo laughs louder. "Yah, Chan couldn't even reach the counter top."

The two continued talking while eating their breakfast. It feels new to Wonwoo, eating alone with Jeonghan. It has always been Seungcheol or the four of them altogether or the three of them when Seungcheol is out for work. It feels new but welcoming. Wonwoo decides he likes this too. He wants more of this, too.

They're in the middle of laughing to a story Jeonghan is telling about Uncle Soonyoung when a small fluffy gumball of joy in starry pajamas appears on the kitchen's entrance.

"Hi, baby," Jeonghan calls. He crouched down from his seat and opened his arms, a gesture the youngest child loves so much. Jeonghan can't help but giggle as to how Chan tries to run like he usually does when Papa and Daddy welcomes him with the gesture, but since sleep is still taking a toll on him, he runs a lot slower and sloppier while rubbing his eyes with his small but round fists.

Jeonghan picks the child up with a small huff and a kiss on his cheek. Setting Chan on his lap, the child quickly clung to him like a baby koala.

"Does Channie want pancakes?" Jeonghan asks. Chan rubs his face against Jeonghan's neck while the latter rubs the child's back. With a small nod, Chan says, "Channie wants pancakes..."

"Can you ask hyung for a pancake then?"

It's a thing he and Seungcheol always do to the children, but more to Chan now and not so much to Wonwoo anymore. It helps them teach the children about asking nicely. Wonwoo is old enough to get reminded about that and Jeonghan knew that Wonwoo helps them with the method in taking care of their baby in the house.

Turning towards Wonwoo, Chan makes grabby hands towards his older brother. The said person willingly held out his hand and watches as Chan grabs three of his fingers with his little hands. "Hyung, can Channie have some pancakes, please?"

Wonwoo nods and sets a plate, Chan's favourite plate, for him. Chan watches with patience, not even letting go of Wonwoo's fingers. They believed he got this from Seungcheol, too. Everytime he reprimands Chan when he did something wrong, Seungcheol wouldn't let go of holding Chan's hands softly, rubbing on it with his thumb, without making sure that Chan understood the mistake he did. It's always followed with a lot of kisses and giggling.

"You can have this, Channie," Wonwoo finally says and it's that moment that Chan lets go of his fingers. "Thank you, hyung!" and like what they expect, the toddler reaches out to give his hyung a lot of kisses.

Jeonghan briefly took a photo of their morning. His smile was so soft as he stares at the photo on his screen. Wonwoo is slightly squirming while his hand protects his pancakes from Chan's overly active body, trying to put his needed specs on his hyung. Wonwoo's other arm is wrapped securely around Chan's belly to prevent him from falling off his chair. The toddler is pouting like how Jeonghan does in deep concentration. It amazes him how Chan copies his pout in this situation and copies Seungcheol's in other occasions.

Sending the photo to his beloved husband, Jeonghan wrapped up their breakfast so Wonwoo could go to school. Since no one will be left to look out for Chan, they're going to bring him along too.

***

"Papa," Wonwoo suddenly calls out. Jeonghan hums as he continues to brush his child's hair. When Wonwoo didn't respond and his father has been waiting for his reply for about a minute, Jeonghan finally cups Wonwoo's face so he could look at him better. Feeling the skin against his hands, Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows in alert.

"Won, are you sick? You feel warm—"

Wonwoo shakes his head.

"Then why..." Jeonghan trails before cutting off himself. Wait. Is his Wonwoo blushing?

Looking at their wall clock and doing a quick Math to calculate that they still have about 15 minutes to spare, Jeonghan kisses Wonwoo's forehead as he smiles gently at him. "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to wait for Daddy instead?"

He knew that Wonwoo loves them both, but there are times that Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol would handle some things better than he does and vise versa. In this case, however, Jeonghan just wants to make sure that Wonwoo is not umcomfortable in any way. If the child wants to open the topic to his other father, Jeonghan wouldn't get hurt with that. He knew how Seungcheol handles Wonwoo with care and knowledge.

So when Wonwoo smiles at him, Jeonghan grins so wide he could feel his cheeks hurting.

"I can have a talk with you, Pa."

Jeonghan ushers the both of them to the sofa where Chan is settled, watching We Bare Bears. Knowing that his baby is well distracted, Jeonghan turns his attention to his big baby.

"Papa is listening."

"I keep receiving cards and letters."

Jeonghan wants to cry. His baby is growing up. He's baby is a handsome kid. He's going already on that route.

"Do you not want them?" he asks while brushing Wonwoo's fringe. The child thinks for a while. "It's not like I don't want them. They are just... too cheesy," he mumbles while leaning his head in between Jeonghan's head and neck. "Like, I always see you and Dad all sweet and I love that but when I started reading those letters... I don't know. It's weird."

Jeonghan hums and his mind stops for a moment. Maybe Wonwoo isn't really going to that route after all?

If his mind went to a short circuit, Jeonghan didn't show it. His fingers continued massaging Wonwoo's scalp while the almost teenager is basically tucked under his chin. They're aware that this kid will soon hit puberty and cuddling him will be less possible in the near future. So, they would make the best out of what they can still have right now. Caressing Wonwoo's face so he would look up to meet his eyes, Jeonghan smiles softly down at him.

"Wonu-yah, you don't need to force yourself to get comfortable about everything, okay? But we need to be careful on how we handle things. We know what Daddy always says towards our actions, right?"

Wonwoo nods, "That we are responsible with our actions, must it be good or bad."

"That's right!" Jeonghan gushes, pecking Wonwoo on his nose. "So, if you're not comfortable with the letters, try not to hurt the senders, okay? I mean, you can't avoid it if you'll hurt them unintentionally, but if you know that you did not purposely hurt anybody and stepped down on anyone, that's good enough. We can't avoid it, but we can try to lessen the casualties."

Wonwoo nods with a smile. "I understand, Pa." He jumps off the sofa, giving him the privilege to be taller than his father for a couple of inches. Cupping Jeonghan's cheek, Wonwoo gives his forehead a kiss. "Thanks, Papa!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Jeonghan says. "You ready to go?"

Jeonghan doesn't even need a verbal answer. The sight of Wonwoo picking Chan up to get them both inside the car makes his heart warm and soft.

Before completely losing his child out of his sight, Jeonghan calls his name. Wonwoo turns around with a giggling Chan in his arms.

"Wonu-yah, it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way as others do, okay? That doesn't validate who you are."

Jeonghan saw the gratitude in Wonwoo's eyes. Whatever route his child will be taking, Jeonghan would support it all the way.

***

"I kind of figures."

With a pout on his lips, Jeonghan swings his legs stubbornly dangling while he's seated on their bed. "That makes me feel bad. I feel like I don't watch him well enough to know or at least feel something..."

Seungcheol drops his towel on a chair before making his way to his husband. He hates it when Jeonghan feels small about being the children's father. He's a great father and a great husband and Seungcheol is willing to spend the rest of his life providing the confidence his husband needs. "Ya, I just came from a business trip and I missed you so much but I'll see you sulking instead?"

"You still love me."

"Hell yes, I do."

Jeonghan giggles before wrapping his arms on the man crouched down in front of him. "Sorry, I just can't help it sometimes."

The younger of the two sighs in relief when Seungcheol buries his face against his neck. His sweet husband just came out from a fresh shower and his skin feels cold, but Jeonghan feels all warm anyway. With strong arms magically wrapped around his waist, Jeonghan could feel the soothing hand on his back rubbing, effectively relaxing him under the touch.

"Baby, you're doing amazing being Wonwoo's Papa. Don't ever doubt yourself, okay? We both lack in some things but that's why we're together, right? That's why we have each other. I got you, Hannie."

"I love you, Cheol," Jeonghan all but whispers. Like a spell breaking in his system, Seungcheol pulls back to brush his lips against his husband's before claiming the lips he was voided for a couple of days. Damn, he misses Jeonghan so much.

Parting with sighs, Jeonghan remains his eyes closed. Just being around and being held by his love makes him dreamy and light. With eyes still in the dark, he holds Seungcheol's very familiar hand cradling his cheek. "Han, you'll tell me if you want to spend some alone time with the kids, okay?" he hears his husband say.

Opening his eyes, Jeonghan nodded. "I will."

He pulls Seungcheol off the ground so they could both lay down on their bed. It's been a rough day for the both of them without each other and they both needed their well deserve rests.

"How'd you figure out, by the way?" Jeonghan asks with his chin on Seungcheol's chest. The latter looks down to give him a shrug. "We always play video games. He's not very fond of this storyline about romance," he says while brushing Jeonghan's hair. He could feel the vibrations against his chest when the younger hums as much as Jeonghan does with his chin on it. It gives him comfort.

"But whatever decisions he'll make, his Papa, Daddy and baby Channie will support him all the way. Changing his mind or not, we will be there for him because he is our Wonwoo. We're going to be his power parents, Cheollie."

Seungcheol found himself drowning in love and admiration as he looks and listens to Jeonghan mumbling with his eyes closed. He could watch Jeonghan talk about his love for their family all day. Seungcheol knew he married the right man.

Drunk with this overflowing affection, Seungcheol cups Jeonghan's face to kiss him. He thought Jeonghan wouldn't reciprocate due to sleepiness taking over, but then the younger man moves a bit to adjust himself on his lap and comfortably straddle Seungcheol. Their lip danced so naturally, Jeonghan felt everything in place. How Seungcheol invades his space, how his fingers hold his waist, how soft his hair feels against his fingers, how Seungcheol dives into every sighs he gives— Jeonghan felt dreamy.

The couple knew the fixed heater isn't the reason why the room's temperature felt hotter.

"You're not tired?" Seungcheol asks as his kisses went down on Jeonghan's neck. A small sigh escapes Jeonghan's lip when Seungcheol brushes his lips agonisingly against his skin.

Gripping his husband's hair while craning his neck, Jeonghan gasps. "I should be the one asking that...?"

And when Jeonghan felt fingertips smoothing the skin under his pajama shirt, he knew that those cold nights without his lover will be saved from its emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! A more close look to jeongcheol's relationship.


End file.
